


did it frighten you?

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lots of it, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: “You had to pick the least sexy place in SM Entertainment to do this in?” Jeno says as he opens the door of the office. It creaks horribly and Donghyuck, who’d been waiting on the dusty desk chair, yelps.“A true master of kissing doesn’t blame his environment,” Donghyuck responds, hands steepled but his eyes nervously darting around the room.





	did it frighten you?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never writing making out ever again. my brain is dead. also sorry to everyone who's subscribed to me for literally anything other than nct dream fic ♡

“We need to kiss,” Donghyuck announces, one morning. He’s slipped into the bathroom at the MBC building after Jeno, leaning against a sink as Jeno pees, and doesn’t avert his gaze. 

Jeno just barely avoids hitting the tiled wall instead of the urinal. He can feel blood rush to the tips of his ears. He twists his neck around to raise an eyebrow at Donghyuck, zipping up his trousers. “Why?”

“For science,” Donghyuck states. He toys with the hem of his leather jacket, eyes on the floor, his earlier resolve seemingly evaporating now that Jeno’s turned around to face him.

“For science,” Jeno echoes. He shoves the loose sleeves of his cardigan up his forearms, and elbows past Donghyuck to wash his hands. “Didn’t realise you still kept up with your lab reports, nerd.” He’s pussyfooting around the topic, he knows, but Donghyuck’s face growing increasingly redder is bringing him so much glee. A Donghyuck out of his depth is like a rare Pokémon—Jeno wants to catch him, and then drag him into one of the cubicles, press him up against the wall, and do exactly what Donghyuck had asked of him.

“I don’t,” Donghyuck grumbles, pushing himself off the sink. “You know what, forget it. This conversation did not happen.”

“Hey,” Jeno says, grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist with a soapy palm that Donghyuck easily slips away from, “Heyyyy, come back.”

“NOPE!” Donghyuck yells through the door, “In fact, I’m going to go make out with Ren—oh, hiiiiiii, Taeyong hyung. Absolutely no propositioning happening here. This bathroom is squeaky clean, fit for an angel.” 

Donghyuck’s voice trails off with an abrupt squeak, and in walks Taeyong, pinching the bridge of his nose. He holds the door open for Jeno when he spots him next to the hand dryer, murmuring, “Please. Please, go stop that.”

 

 

Try as he might, Jeno doesn’t have a chance to confront Donghyuck until a week later. They’re in a practice room, and in a rare bout of free time, Mark is showing Jisung and Chenle how to play Cat’s cradle, his patience wearing thin the longer the two bicker (“I’ll throttle you with this string,” Jisung deadpans over Chenle’s screeching). Renjun is nowhere to be seen. Donghyuck is stretched out across the floor, humming along to an Ariana Grande song. 

Jeno crawls over to him, tugging one of his earphones out before Donghyuck can even register his presence. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Donghyuck complains, rolling over onto his back and making grabby hands at the stolen earphone that Jeno dangles above his head, like a kitten.

Jeno wriggles closer, so he can whisper in Donghyuck’s ear, “A little birdie told me that you haven’t had your first kiss yet.”

A frustrated huff leaves Donghyuck’s pursed lips. “Does that little birdie go by the name of Kim Doyoung?”

Jeno hums, twisting a strand of Donghyuck’s hair around his index finger. “I’m cool with it.”

“What,” says Donghyuck.

“With us kissing. If the offer still stands.” Donghyuck doesn’t reply, so Jeno goes on, “You sure you want it to be me?”

“It’s only practice,” Donghyuck blurts out, “So that I’m prepared for the real thing.”

Right. Of course.

“You could ask Mark hyung,” Jeno tries. 

“You’re hotter,” Donghyuck says immediately. “Also Mark’s a virgin.”

“So am I.”

“He’s a boring virgin.”

“So am—”

Donghyuck slaps a hand across Jeno’s mouth. “You’re considering making out with someone outside of the context of a third date—I _know_ right?—which makes you at least ten per cent less boring than Mark hyung. Deal with it.”

Jeno grins, pushing himself up into a squatting position. “Alright. Give me a time and place, and I’ll be there.” He sticks Donghyuck’s earphone back in his ear. 

 

 

An hour later, Donghyuck tosses a balled-up piece of paper at Jeno’s head: _ten minutes, haunted office_. The story goes that the farthest office on the fifth floor was occupied by a graphic designer fresh out of university, class of 2004. She’d pulled an all-nighter to finish editing the cover of DBSK’s first album and was found the next morning lying in a pool of blood. Mark often recounts the tale of how he’d seen a woman standing at the end of the corridor, her skin waxy with moonlight, when he was given a Super Exclusive Johnny Tour as a new trainee. Jeno later finds out from Jaehyun that the ghost was Taeyong in a wig and the prank had been orchestrated in the name of a hazing ritual (in retrospect, Jeno’s hazing might’ve been Yeri asking him out on the first day he’d entered SM and then failing to provide her email address and never looking his way again.)

“You had to pick the least sexy place in SM Entertainment to do this in?” Jeno says as he opens the door of the office. It creaks horribly and Donghyuck, who’d been waiting on the dusty desk chair, yelps.

“A true master of kissing doesn’t blame his environment,” Donghyuck responds, hands steepled but his eyes nervously darting around the room. 

The walls are bland, save for the small window on the far end informing them that it’s nearing sundown, and the light flickers every so often. Jeno feels like he’s entered a time capsule.

He makes his way over to perch himself on the edge of the desk, leaning into Donghyuck’s space. Might as well get right into it before someone notices they’ve gone missing. “And what would you know about being a master of kissing?”

To tell the truth, Jeno’s only ever made out with two people, the Queen B of his class (she kind of sucked) and Jaemin (once, on a dare) and so he’s relying on what little kissing he’s done and the first five minutes of a lesbian porno he’d sought out before Jisung walked in last night to help him bluff his way through this lesson. He hopes Donghyuck’s inexperience means he won’t have a clue he’s being conned, all because Jeno is selfish and wants to kiss him that bad.

Donghyuck looks at Jeno’s mouth, and then his eyes, and then back down again like he can’t help himself. “Why’d you keep me waiting?” he deflects, punching Jeno’s shin, tone whiny as he tacks on, “ _Here_.” 

Jeno reaches up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek, his thumb catching on the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck audibly sucks in a breath. “Rule number one,” Jeno instructs, ignoring the unease scrabbling up his throat. He quite likes watching Donghyuck watch his mouth move. “Tension.”

“Got it,” Donghyuck mutters. He then presents his drowsy, pink eyelids to Jeno.

Jeno doesn’t kiss him immediately. He tilts Donghyuck’s chin up, moving forward until there are mere millimetres between them, and lets Donghyuck breathe him in until he’s frustrated enough that his blunt nails scrape down the side of Jeno’s thigh and he rushes in to smash their mouths together himself.

Donghyuck doesn’t move much but the gentle pressure feels nice and his lips are soft and taste of Gatorade, and Jeno’s brain fizzles out, switching to autopilot. It’s better than he imagined, and he has thought a number of shameful things about Donghyuck’s mouth. 

The vines that’d tightened themselves around Jeno’s lungs finally untangle, and give way to a breathless courage. Ergo he makes the natural mistake of allowing his mouth to fall open, giving Donghyuck the green light to impatiently poke his tongue past Jeno’s lips, wriggling it against Jeno’s like a fish slapping against the floor of a boat. It’s not particularly gross—okay, that’s a lie, but at least Donghyuck’s eager?

Jeno draws back, readjusting the shoulder of Donghyuck’s t-shirt that he’d been clenching. Donghyuck goes bug-eyed at the absurdly long strand of saliva connecting their mouths. He reaches up to pluck it as though it’s a guitar string, and Jeno winces when the worst of it slaps against his jaw.

“Rule number two,” Jeno advises, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, “Don’t be a washing machine.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says weakly. His forehead is pinched like he’s deep in thought, suddenly questioning everything he’s learnt about French kissing up until now.

“Lemme show you,” says Jeno. He sweeps his tongue across Donghyuck’s bottom lip, tender in his approach. Donghyuck catches on quick, figuring out that Jeno likes it when he sucks on his tongue a little, and that he enjoys Jeno feeling out the shape of his teeth, letting them nibble his lip. It feels better like this, in a way even Jeno didn’t know was possible. He loses himself in the kiss, only vaguely registering the disembodied smack of their mouths obscenely echoing against the walls.

Jeno can’t recall exactly what he’d done next. But Donghyuck’s hands are ridiculously hot as they urgently grab at Jeno’s top, his hair, anything, and then a noise tumbles out his throat. A moan, really.

Jeno scrambles back, panting.

“Um. Rule number three? Four?” he rasps. Donghyuck licks his swollen mouth, his cheeks burning. The small window is pitch black, the metal windowsill shining in the moonlight. “Let’s get some fresh air.”

It’s not so much a rule as it is a plea, but Donghyuck doesn’t object, following Jeno out of the room in a silent daze. The door creaks behind them.

 

 

If Jeno had been standing at a crossroads in front of a sign that read THIS WAY TO BAD IDEA post-making out with Donghyuck, then he most definitely has gone down that path when he lets Donghyuck pull him into a broom closet two days later, nodding as Donghyuck whispers, “Gotta get it perfect.”

Then it happens again.

And again.

And again, in a bathroom on the sixth floor (“Is it weird?” Donghyuck asks, batting his eyelashes. Jeno’s throat goes dry as Donghyuck runs a palm down his chest, and he drops onto the lid of the toilet seat, a hand braced around Donghyuck’s hip. “That I’m seventeen, and I haven’t even reached second base yet?”)

And again, when Donghyuck visits Jeno’s dorm (Chenle walks in on them on Jeno’s bed, and then walks straight back out, a hand thrown over his eyes, screaming bloody murder. 

The next day Mark corners Jeno. He clears his throat, gaze a touch unfocused. “So, uh, I heard from Taeyong who heard from Winwin who heard from Chenle that, uh—he asked me to speak to you. The whole, you know. The birds and the bees. Does that work in Korean?”

“You, hyung?” Jeno laughs, “It’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Mark grumbles, lifting his snapback to run his fingers through his hair, and then fixing it back on his head.

“Besides,” Jeno says, “it’s only practice.”

“Practice?” There’s an amused slant to Mark’s mouth that wasn’t there before. “You’re funny, Jeno Lee.”)

 

 

“We should talk,” Jeno announces over the sound of Donghyuck peeing. 

Donghyuck jolts, muttering an _Oh no_ under his breath. He zips up his jeans, and gradually turns to face Jeno. “Me? I don’t see why you’d wanna talk to _me_.”

Jeno flicks on a tap, shuffling to the side so Donghyuck can wash his hands in the sink. “How long are we going to keep practicing for?”

“You want to stop?”

“Don’t _you_?” Jeno retorts, “I mean, I think you’re pretty much ready, dude.” Ready for what, Jeno’s not entirely sure. He’s dumb, Donghyuck’s dumb, everything’s dumb.

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, but instead dries his left hand on Jeno’s trousers, and then keeps it there, his thumb hooking onto a belt loop so he can haul Jeno towards him and plant a smooch on his cheek. It’s wet and smacking, like the ones Jeno’s grandmother gives him.

Sometimes they just do this. They don’t make out.

Sometimes Donghyuck peppers sleepy kisses along Jeno’s jawline, over his nose bridge and smack bang on a cheekbone, or he holds Jeno’s hand in a dressing room, pressing his open mouth against Jeno’s knuckles on the sly, or he does this thing with his tongue that makes Jeno loud, or he texts Jeno _goodnight ♡_ every other night, or he—oh.

“Donghyuck,” Jeno slowly says, “Have you been stealth dating me?”

“No!” Donghyuck replies, his voice cracking, “Maybe?” He takes a step forward, and Jeno instinctively lays a cool palm on the curve of his waist, the other cradling the back of Donghyuck’s neck, fingertips brushing the short hairs at his nape.

“How long are we going to keep practicing for?” Jeno repeats, going cross-eyed as Donghyuck’s face inches closer to his. “Because I—”, his head tilts to the left, “We should,” Donghyuck’s mouth grazes against Jeno’s, and Jeno tenses with anticipation, before sighing, “talk...”

They kiss, sweet and unhurried.

They kiss until Donghyuck pulls away briefly to declare, “This isn’t practice anymore.”

Jeno barely has time to say, “Okay,” before Donghyuck pounces again, a tad too zealous this time. “Ow, teeth. No, fuck, I didn’t mean—don’t bite that hard, Donghyuck, rule number—”

**Author's Note:**

> [DO YOU ACCEPT NOHYUCK AS YOUR LORD AND SAVIOUR?](http://baekchen.tumblr.com/post/156711480795/nakamotens-cute-lil-bunnies)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/twinjinx) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium) ♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [all in tangles, oh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195294) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
